


Monsters of Night

by Sashaya



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, nothing graphic though, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a good night for Tony Stark to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters of Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old story I posted previously at deviantart. Un-beta'd. 
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark (luckily for him)._

He hated nights like this. Calm, quiet, lonely. With nothing to distract him, his mind wandered and ran miles, leaving him breathless. And suicidal.

The rich scotch that'd been resting on the bottom of his glass was bitter and stopped being effective about five to six glasses ago. But it occupied his hands. And that was a good thing.

Numbers couldn't sleep. They never rested. Never faded away. They tormented him and it was one of the nights when he had no power to fight them.

And it was so quiet.

And there was a gun on the table. Next to his right hand. His index finger was tapping against it.

And it was cold. Like the glass in his hand. Like eyes surrounding him.

_Bang. Clang-click-clang. Tap-tap-tap. **Welcome home.**_

Someone came home. He sighed and the gun disappeared.

It wasn't a good night for Tony Stark to die.


End file.
